2018–19 Manchester City F.C. season
Pep Guardiola | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium | final_position = Winners | highest_position = 1st | lowest_position = 5th | points = 98 | goals_for = 95 | goals_against = 23 | goals_difference = +72 | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = Winners | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = Winners | cup3 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement3 = Quarter-finals | cup4 = FA Community Shield | cup_placement4 = Winners | matches_played = | league_topscorer = Sergio Agüero (21) | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 season is Manchester City's 117th season of competitive football, 90th in the top division of English football and 22nd season in the Premier League since the league was first created with City as one of the original 22 founder-members. As well as the Premier League the club will also compete in the FA Cup, EFL Cup and UEFA Champions League. The season covers the period from 1 July 2018 to 30 June 2019. Season summary City maintained their free scoring form under manager Pep Guardiola in the 2018-19 season, and became the first club in Europe's top leagues to pass 100 goals scored on 20 January 2019 when Danilo scored the first goal in City's 3–0 victory over Huddersfield Town. City went on to break their own record for a top flight English club for goals scored in all competitions in a season. Leroy Sane's goal in City's 2-0 win over Manchester United on 24 April overtook the previous record tally of 156 which was established by Manuel Pellegrini’s City side back in their title-winning 2013/14 campaign. On 24 February, City won their sixth League Cup title when they beat Chelsea 4–3 on penalties after a goalless draw over 120 minutes at Wembley Stadium. The 2018-19 League title race was one of the closest contests of the Premier League era. City and Liverpool exchanged their lead 32 times over the season, in part due to fixture rearrangements for FA Cup matches and television demands. In the end their achievement of jointly winning 195 points was at the time the highest combined total in English top flight history. On 12 May 2019, City won their final league game of the season 4-1 away at Brighton to retain the Premier League title. In doing so they matched their own record for 32 wins over a single season. Pre-season and friendlies Manchester City began their 2018–19 campaign with a tour of the United States in the 2018 International Champions Cup. City played against Borussia Dortmund at Soldier Field in Chicago, Liverpool at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey and Bayern Munich at Hard Rock Stadium in Miami Gardens, Florida. International Champions Cup |time = 20:00 CDT |team1 = Manchester City |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = Borussia Dortmund |goals1 = |goals2 = Götze Burnic Dahoud |stadium = Soldier Field |location = Chicago, United States |attendance = 34,629 |referee = Armando Villarreal (United States) |result = L }} |time = 20:00 EDT |team1 = Manchester City |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 = Sané Gomes |goals2 = Van Dijk Salah Mané |stadium = MetLife Stadium |location = East Rutherford, United States |attendance = 52,635 |referee = Sorin Stoica (United States) |result = L }} |time = 19:00 EDT |team1 = Bayern Munich |score=2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = Shabani Robben |goals2 = B. Silva , Nmecha |stadium = Hard Rock Stadium |location = Miami Gardens, United States |attendance = 29,195 |referee = Ted Unkel (United States) |result = W }} FA Community Shield As champions of the 2017–18 Premier League, Manchester City took on the 2017–18 FA Cup winners, Chelsea, for the season-opening FA Community Shield. |time = 15:00 BST |round = Final |team1 = Chelsea |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = Agüero |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London |attendance = 72,724 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = W }} Premier League Manchester City entered the competition as the defending champions. League table Results summary Fixtures The Premier League fixtures for the 2018–19 season were announced on 14 June 2018. Category:Manchester City F.C. Category:2018–19 Club seasons Category:2018–19 English Club seasons